A Seaside Suprise
by hayleytsang
Summary: This is a Sam x Six story. If ya don't ship it don't read it! This world doesn't need any more hate. I do not own Lorien Legacies. Please R&R. May be continued.


**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in ages! I kinda forgot about fanfiction for a while so I have no excuse. Please forgive me and enjoy!**

Sam sighed as he brushed a strand of seaweed out of his face. He had just been swimming in the sea with the others a little earlier on. He was bored out of his mind right now. Once again he decided to close his eyes and attempt yet another nap, BK had ruined his previous attempt by leaping into the sea and then sitting on Sam's face. That was where the seaweed was from. Just as he was about to successfully fall asleep he heard a rustling in the bushes just a couple of meters away to his right.  
"BK, I thought I had told you to leave me alone already. I wanna sleep dammit!" With that last comment he promptly rolled onto his face and regretted it immediately. Sand was not a fun thing to have up ones nose and mouth. "Pleah! Why can't I have a nice nap once in a while!" He whined scraping the sand off his face "Cut it out already BK I'm T-i-r-e-d." There was a small chuckle in the forest but Sam couldn't see anyone! He then decided the best course of action was to sit up facing the ocean and ignoring everything else.

"Isn't it rude to mistake a chimaera in beagle form for a person? I am a girl y'know I have my dignity as one of the last surviving female Loric." Six walked over in a black T-shirt and shorts, since they decided to camp here tonight and gave of a menacing yet cheerful aura.

Sam was immediately scared and also kinda happy. Sam knew that Six regarded him as a very close friend. But, Sam also liked Six but in a more, romantic view, not to sound cheesy that is. He was kinda awkward about stuff like this sometimes. I mean, he was a nerd right? Six was way to cool for him in other peoples eyes; she never treated him less that who he was. Sam immediately sat up. "Uhh, hi Six, How are you?" Six completely ignored his question and proceeded to sit down beside him. He knew that it was stupid treating himself like a little kid and mentally scolded himself, not noticing that Six blushed very slightly at the sight of the gently yellowing evening sky. Sam knew that he was human, he knew that Six was loric, and yet he still loved her. It wasn't perverse or anything it was a feeling ,if described with colours, that could only be said as...golden. He only got dragged into this world of aliens, never-ending battles and deaths be his best friend John. He knows that he sometimes regrets getting caught up in this life changing event, he isn't a hero. Yet, the only thing that keeps him with the others, as stupid as it sounds, was and is the bond of friendship. Especially the one with the person he never deserved

"Sam." He was abruptly shaken out of his mindscape by Six's voice. What surprised him wasn't the fact that she was blushing, though it did a little, it was the fact that Six was leaning her head on his shoulder. "What is it?" Sam replied quickly so he wouldn't annoy Six anymore. than she already was mad with him calling her BK by accident.  
"Umm, this might sound weird but, have you ever like anyone? I don't mind if you have but, please be honest with me." Sam immediately gulped. In his mind a wrong answer would be being pulverized or worse, she would be friends with him even though she wasn't that petty. Then again, she wanted him to be honest. With a defeated sigh he said "I did used to like this one girl when I was in 1st grade but after she made fun of me I decided she wasn't worth my time. It did hurt though." With is next comment he knew he could lose everything. "Err, What about you?" Six immediately blushed and sat up crossed legged, "Lets see, well.. the first time I saw him I thought he was pretty pathetic but over the time that I've spent with him he really grew on me, he was so kind and protective sometimes even though he knew I could handle myself. Even when he knew what kind of a thing I was-"

Sam grabbed Six by the shoulders and stared her in the eye. "You are not a thing, sure you may be an alien from outer space or something you're still you, a person, no matter what. Don't degrade yourself Six. Please just promise me that." Six just smiled gently and brushed his hands off her shoulders. As Sam realised what he just did, his face flushed a light pink up to his ears. She laughed softly. "I was just about to say that he wouldn't like me saying that, since he was so accepting. " Sam blushed again due to his previously rushed actions. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to interrupt you." He looked up at Six hoping that she wouldn't be mad at him, however as soon as she saw his face she burst out laughing to the extent that she almost couldn't breath. Sam was extremely confused at this and watched her until she slowed her breathing and calmed down. "You're so silly. You looked like a puppy that was kicked. Sorry about me laughing at you. You facial expression was hilarious." She wipe a tear from the corner of her eye as she kept grinning. " It was fine. Do you want to know the person who I like or what?" She smiled again and leaned over towards the now very self-conscious Sam that gave a feeble nod. "If you want to tell me then it wouldn't hurt for me to know". Six gave a slight frown at his pained expression that was half-twisted into a smile. Then she smiled again. She stretched out her legs and her back and leaned towards Sam who instinctively lent back. She sighed, "Do you want me to tell the whole world or something you moron?" At this Sam slowly sat back up. She leaned in that her lips almost brushed his ear. She took a slow breath which gave Sam the goose bumps. Then, she slowly whispered...

"It's you. Sam Goode. I will always love you."


End file.
